When Sydney and Taylor deck the halls!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: With the year of 2014 coming to an end, ClosetedOtakus24 (formerly OhMyJashin2000) and our OC'S came out of our "busy" schedules to thank you for a wonderful year of connections, support and fun. Enjoy what happens to "Deck the halls" when your favorite funny and perverted duo get a hold of it! (Reviews are appreciated, that means please review)


**Speaking**

_Whispering_

Singing

*Actions*

That's all I have to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney:Okay! Everyone gather around so we can sing to our readers!<strong>

**Louise:You copied OPFan37 for this, didn't you?**

**Sydney:Hey I have PERMISSION to use this idea you little S***! And besides, he parodied the 12 Days of Christmas. This one's gonna be"Deck the halls!" **

**Taylor:Oh jeez. I HATE singing.**

**Unity:Oh come on it's the holidays!**

**Raven:*comes up from behind Unity and hugs her*Don't worry Tay-Tay. Tobie sucks at singing too.**

**Tobie:*drinking from beer bottle*Oy! Like you're in any position to talk!**

**Misty:Guys can't we just get this over with without fighting?**

**Eclipse:We wouldn't be in this problem if Emo wolf didn't call us up.**

**Sydney:Shut it Fox bastard. Now then let's get to rehearsing the song.**

**Everyone else:Fine.**

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

**Sydney:Okay everyone get into place. Tall people in back midgets in front, that means you, Nomaru.**

**Nomaru:Why does everyone keep making fun of my height?!**

**Lucy:I think the real question is why the hell am _I_ here? I celebrate Jashinmas.**

**Taylor:That's not a real holiday.**

**Lucy:…Lord Jashin, strike her down.**

**Lucas:*sigh*Can we all at least TRY to act like we want to be here?**

**Sydney:Alright, everyone shut up and get into place.**

***Candy, Raven, Unity, Taylor, Nomaru and Louise stand in front of Sydney, Eclipse, Lucas, Tobie, Willow, Misty, and Lucy***

**Sydney:Okay Candy would you like to start?**

_Candy:*blushes*Uhhh, no thank you._

**Sydney:Alright then I'll go first!**

**Tobie:Here we go*gulps down beer***

Sydney:Uhh, deck the halls with bounds of bodies

Taylor:I don't-think THAT-was part of-the song

Sydney:Sorry but I forgot the lyrics

Eclipse:*dead pan*We rehearsed THIS-for an-hour long

Sydney:*sarcasm*Oh I'm sorry I'm not picture perfect

Eclipse:Your apology-I refuse-to accept

Sydney:You know what F*** it I'm gonna kill you

Eclipse:Good for you-no one objects

**Sydney:Come at me you bastard!**

***Sydney and Eclipse began to punch and strangle each other***

_Misty:What do we do now?_

_Lucas:Just go with it. Somebody's gotta start it off._

_Louise:*sarcasm*Gee, I wonder how we're gonna decide._

_Tobie:I think Louise just volunteered herself._

_Louise:Ugh fine._

Louise:So now I'm stuck leading the chorus

Nomaru:Tell us-something THAT-we don't know

Unity:Hey, can't we get along now?

**(Sydney:I will kill you!**

**Eclipse:I'd like to see you try!)**

Willow:Shoulda told-them*points to Sydney and Eclipse*THAT-an hour-ago

Lucas:Oh dear God this is not working

Raven:Yeah this is-ALL-a total-wreck

Lucy:Why the hell am I even here?

Misty:Because I -wanted you to-GET-off the-deck

**Tobie:Ohh screw it! Candy start singing!**

_Candy:Ok.*clears throat*_

Candy:*angelic voice*We have lost sight of what's important

**(*Sydney and Eclipse stop fighting*)**

Sydney:Holy crap-you're RIGHT-I ruined-it

Eclipse:Hey it was partially my fault too

Tobie:Can we-SAY-you're each a nit-wit?

Eclipse:*holds out hand*I'm in favor of a truce

Sydney:I would've-second IT-either way*shakes Eclipse's hand*

Nomaru:Oh, thank God it's finally over

All:Now-we can SAY-happy holi-days!

***ceiling caves in, hits Sydney, Eclipse, Tobie and Lucy***

**Sydney:Ugh, why the F*** was I injured during the F***ING holidays?!**

**Eclipse:At least you're not stuck under your heavy butt.**

**Sydney:Why you little!**

***Sydney and Eclipse start to fight again, Tobie and Lucy are unconscious, Taylor face palms, Lucas sighs, Louise steals Lucas' s wallet, Nomaru, Willow, Misty, Candy sit there watching with sweat drops, Raven and Unity sit on the rubble playing patty cake***

***Banner falls from sky and says:**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa from ClosetedOtakus24 (formerly OhMyJashin2000)**

**Wish us luck for the New Year***

**Everyone:Thank you for your support! Happy New year's!**

**Sydney and Taylor:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
